Yuki in Hell
by Sakura Harukari
Summary: Yuki foi pro inferno..É isso mesmo Ò.Ó...Mas nem estando morto consegue descansar em paz...Uma série de acontecimentos estranhos se passam...Quer saber mais? ENTÃO LÊ!Ah, essa fic é uma TRADUÇÃO...


Yuki in Hell

Essa fic é uma tradução e sim eu estou autorizada. A autora original é IKARI IORI e é em espanhol.

Ah,cê quer me torturar,né? Então ta, aí vai a triste e dura realidade: GRAVITATION NÃO É MEU E SIM DA MURAKAMI-SENSEI Ò.Ó, mas espero que um dia o Yuki e o Tatsuha sejam só meus...¬

_Yuki in Hell_

_(Neve no inferno)_

Buaaa

Os lamentos do de cabelo rosa se repetiam indefinidamente em frente a tumba de seu Koi. Os acompanhantes passavam junto a ele tratando de reconfortá-lo

Yuki no Baka!-Disse o cantor- Como você pode morrer tão cedo?

Muitas fãs de Yuki também haviam vindo e choravam como madalenas a perdida do Best Seller.

Era tão jovem!-murmurava uma

E tão talentoso!-continuava outra

E tão bonito...-Interviu Tohma limpando-se os úmidos olhos esmeralda com um lenço de seda.

Sakano-san segurava uma caixa de Kleenex diante seu chefe de maneira preocupada perguntando-se como podia chorar tanto e ver-se tão lindo ao mesmo tempo.

Quem podia adivinhar que as amêndoas passadas podiam se transformar-se em cianureto?No da.-Chorava o cantor de NG enquanto Tatsuha aproveitava para abraçá-lo mais abaixo da cintura.

Tá, tá...Não é sua culpa Ryuichi depois de tudo foi idéia do Kumagoro presentear esse bolo.- Sakuma abraçou seu enlutado coelhinho e soluçou desconsoladamente.

Mika vestida com um sexy vestido preto curto muito mais acima do joelho observava nervosa aquele númerozinho.

Meu irmão deve estar se revolcando em sua tumba.-seguia queixando-se sozinha- Deveríamos jogar-lhe terra e deixa-lo sozinho.

Fujisaki-kun e Nakano-san a olhavam desde o outro lado da tumba enquanto ela tomava outra taça de vinho me um canapé de queijo cotagge da bandeja do garçom mais próximo que encontrou.

Pra mim isso tá mais parecendo uma festa campestre...-sussurrou Nakano-san ao ouvido de Fujisaki.

Sim.-disse reservado enquanto tomava a sua vez um canapé de camarões.

Tohma comia canapés de forma quase desesperada. Suguru recordou que Tohma sempre comia demais quando estava triste ou nervoso.

Cada visitante depositou uma flor branca sobre o caixão do escritor e K-san começou cubri-lo de terra.

Sempre quis fazer isso..-Lhe dizia em voz baixa a Mika em cada pazada que dava de Terra-Mas queria ver sua cara quando fizesse...-Disse com tom de desilusão.

Logo começou a chover a cair chuva e as pessoas começaram a retirar-se incluindo Tohma que saiu atrás do homem dos canapés.

Só Hiro permanecia de pé tratando de arrancar a Shuichi da lápida do escritor.

Shuichi...Está chovendo...

Não, não, não...Yuki eu vou contigo...

Quando por fim pôde arrancá-lo dali o-guiou através do cemitério e se foram na moto.

O lugar ficou deserto...ou isso parecia...

Assim imaginava seu funeral?-Lhe perguntou uma voz ao escritor.

Tinha uma ligeira idéia-Disse este desejando ter pulmões para poder fumar um cigarro- Ao menos começou a chover antes de que cantasse o Baka.

E espera pra ver sua lápide!

Yuki flutuou até sua tumba e a olhou por um momento, depois leu o epitáfio...

_**Yuki Eiri, 24 anos, Novelista e Koibito,**_

"_**E mesmo assim se move..."**_

Quem-foi-o-idiota-que...-murmurou o falecido escritor arrastando as palavras com algo que se estivesse vivo podia parecer-se a um tic nervoso.

Shuichi...-Disse rapidamente a voz a suas costas- Mas isso agora não, importa, o importante é levar-te até...-houve um silêncio prolongado e logo o aulido de um lobo- a...Seu último destino!Muajajaja

Tatsuha...- Disse o loiro sem haver olhado- Qualquer lugar é melhor que isto...- Disse ressentido apontando a lápida.

Você acha?Um momento...Como soube que eu...Quero dizer...

Que?Que fosse Lúcifer é algo que não me surpreende...- Disse olhando de reolho...- Só me falta comprovar se Tohma é o rato dos dentes- Disse sarcástico.

Bem, como seja- Disse isto um pouco desilusionado- Estive revisando seu...emh..."currículum vitae"-zoou o menor dos Uesugi- E achei que realmente ir ao inferno não é uma idéia de castigo para você ir assim que...

Um momento...-disse o loiro olhando-o fixamente- Fiz mal, rompi todas as regras que eu encontrei e suportei o Shuichi quando devia tido que deixá-lo morrer debaixo da chuva! Está no contrato, devo ir pro inferno...

Emh... Bem, técnicamente sim... Bem, em realidade não ainda...

Que você quer dizer com isso?

Pois, olhe, o lago de fogo se inaugurará depois do juízo final.- Lhe explicou seu irmãozinho pacientemente- Por enquanto as almas pecadoras devem ir ao abismo...

Quer dizer que não há demônios nem nada disso?

Sim, mas por enquanto estão separados de...emh..."meus amigos".

Então irei ao abismo a chatear-me como pedra?-lhe disse Yuki a Tatsuha-san.

Nop...Bem...Você sabe, você é familiar do patrão...Yenho um trabalho somente para gente VIP...

Não, obrigado...-respondeu sem olhar-lo.

Olha...-disse enquanto atrás dele saía uma aura vermelha e sua cara se transformava repentinamente pela ira- Não te estou perguntando, assim que mova seu pequeno cuzinho oriental e siga-me. (xDD...gomen ne pra quem se ofendeu...)

Yuki compreendeu que as coisas eram um pouco diferentes a como as haviam imaginado e passou sobre as lápides seguindo a Tatsu-Satán que farfulhava entre dentes algo que não podia escutar ao tempo que movia seu fino rabo como de uma serpente a várias direções enquanto sua túnica preta voava a cada passo que dava.

Chegaram ao abismo descendo por uma cripta e Tatsuha se acomodou em sua grande poltrona de pele tinto e lhe entregou um papel amarelado a Yuki, onde se lia:

_Data: 06/06/06_

_Eu, Yuki Uesugi, entrego minha alma perdida a Satán, para que me encomende a escura missão que lhe apetesca, convertendo-me por convicção em um anjo caído, aceitando em troca de esta um par de asas pretas e um tridente que juro utilizar para fazer sofrer aos mortais, fazer-lhes cair em tentação para que no final de seus dias sejam lançados ao lago do fogo._

Mais abaixo havia um espaço para a assinatura. Olhei para Tatsuha, estava dando voltas na poltrona... Ao parecer, não tinha mais opção. Peguei uma estranha pluma de ave que estava na mesa do ébano. E assinei usando meu nome real, o "aliás" não tinha sentido no outro mundo, neeh?

_**Uesugi Eiri**_

Tatsuha se riu...

Anda, vai... Te dou permissão para o que quiser, só não...

Arqueei uma sombrancelha, mas não disse nada, ao momento seguinte estava flutuando trancado em algum lugar escuro que descobri logo, era um par de asas como um morcego, que ao desprenderem me mostraram o fácil que era de dominá-las.

Me encontrei sobre a cidade, alto...Sem vertigem, sem medo nem emoção. Só contemplando. Decidi dar uma volta por lugares conhecidos.

Primeiro me topei com o prédio da NG. Entrei, Tohma estava sentado em seu escritório. O olhei, estava cansado, se notava na maneira em que olhava, em como se movia e respirava, tudo nele emanava uma sensação de retraimento...

Ao final...Não pude saber...Eiri...-a voz lhe quebrou ao chamar-me por meu nome- Se me a perdoado...

Me aproximei a ele e imaginei que minha mão de fantasma podia tocá-lo e que lhe dava palmadinhas nos ombros.

Vai, não fica assim...-pensei

Se eu houvesse cuidado melhor de você...se houvesse estado aí...Se houvesse te protegido...-se calou por um momento e sacudiu a cabeça- Eu tive a culpa.

Eu não te culpo...-suspirei- Mas é muito tarde para dizer, neeh?

Sem você...Não tenho nada...

Estava a ponto de responder quando ouvi um ruído de passos afora, alguém entrou logo depois...Era Sakuma Ryuichi.

Tohma! Você não pode continuar assim...Com certeza Yuki não queria que...

Mas se calou ao ver que Tohma se sentava com cansaço em sua sofisticada poltrona preta. O cantor da NG se aproximou a seu companheiro e o abraçou com ternura...Sem dizer nada, só fazendo-se presente para que o loiro se desse conta de que ele também lamentava o acontecido e estava aí para ele.

Domo...Arigato Ryuichi...-disse Tohma apoiando sua cabeça no peito deste.

Os olhei...Não podia acreditar que estivessem assim só por minha morte, a verdade é que pensei que ficariam muito bem sem mim...Havia mais pessoas assim? Mika? Tatsuha? Só tive que pensar-lo para logo me ver em um turbilhão preto que terminou me enjoando...heh...Pensei que os mortos já não podiam sentir-lo.

Quando voltei a ter consciência de onde estava, pude distinguir o jardim do que foi meu lar em meus dias de infância, a residência de Kyoto. Ayaka, Mika, meu pai e Tatsuha estavam ali, rezando a Buda por minha alma pecadora...Sorri...Agora que estava morto não podia esfregar na cara de meu pai que Buda nada tinha a ver depois de cruzar a curta vida de existência.

Olhei o lindo rosto de Mika, se via forte e refinado como de costume...Mas seus olhos estavam embaçados por umas lágrimas caladas e seu resplandor castanho se opacava pelo luto que vestia...Me doeu vê-la assim, ela havia sido como uma mãe para Tatsuha e para mim.

Bela...Triste poesia negra...senti uma pontada de impotência ao pensar que

não poderia utilizar essa frase em alguma outra história.

Depois estava Tatsuha...Falava e se via realmente afetado...Ele vestia um kimono preto e branco.

Yuki...Estou orgulhoso de você...De ser seu irmão...

Seguiu falando mas não prestei muita atenção...Por alguma razão lembrei que quando éramos crianças, quebrei um dos biombos do templo, eu morria de medo...Meu pai sempre era muito restrito, e ele...Tatsuha assumiu a culpa...O vi convertido em adulto, um adulto que ainda podia chorar por alguém a que amava...

Tonto...Também estou orgulhoso de você.-pensei responder-lhe.

Logo uma sensação líquida e fria me recorria as costas...Algo que me atravessava...De novo esse turbilhão, a sensação de enjôo.

Estava em meu apartamento...reconhecia as amplas janelas que banhavam de luz o único sofá que tinha na sala de estar...Um leve som chamou minha atenção, vinha do corredor, no fundo, se repetia...Água...Água que escorria...O banheiro!

Voei até ali, duvidando em atravessar a porta...Pensei que só se ouvia o escorrer da água que caía da torneira, mas ouvi algo diferente, uma voz que falava...Murmúrios...Logo me pareceram ser mais rezas arrastadas do que palavras.

Atravessei a porta, ainda segurava o tridente com minha mão esquerda, ainda as asas pretas surgiam de minhas costas...

O lugar estava coberto de vapor, voei até o espelho...E não pude tirar o embaço que o cubria, não pude ver meu rosto...

Oooneegaiii... Kaaaaami-Sama… Let me go… to hell

A voz me foi desconhecida ao princípio, talvez porque prestei mais antenção ao que dizia.

Por favor, Deus, deixe-me ir ao inferno

Shuichi-a voz vinha da banheira, não rezava...Cantava, muito fracamente.

Oooneegaiii… Kokoro… stop pounding

Me aproximei, essa sensação de frio líquido me recorreu de novo.

Por favor, coração, deixa de bater

Baka!-pensei- E agora o que te passa pela cabeça?

Me aproximei da banheira, a maior parte de seu corpo estava submergido na água, menos sua cabeça que estava jogada para atrás recostada na borda da banheira e seus braços que estavam suavemente apoiados aos lados nas beiras da banheira. O vapor que o cubria todo me impedia de ver com detalhe a cena.

A água quente seguia caindo...Logo transbordou da banheira e começou a espalhar-se pelo chão...Ele começou a tossir fracamente mas continuou seu canto.

YuUukiii in HeeeEEEll...

Neve no Inferno

Mas havia algo que não se encaixava, que me inquietava...Yuki, Yuki...Neve...Inferno...Rapidamente compreendi! Voei rapidamente até a banheira e o olhei...Tinha os olhos abertos mas as pupilas apagadas...Parecia sorrir enquanto a última nota da cançãozinha que acabava de inventar se esfumava de seus lábios.

O lugar continuava se encharcando...

Y-uk-k-i...in...heeeell

BAKA! O que você fez?

Se apagou por completo todo ruído diferente a água que caía...Sua cabeça com os olhos abertos se afundou na banheira, os cabelos flutuavam ao redor de seu rosto que ainda olhava pra acima com os olhos abertos, os braços se levantaram no ar um momento e pude ver duas grandes feridas que iam desde o pulso até um pouco antes do cotovelo...O sangue escorria por seus braços e havia deixado manchado as laterais da banheira, até o chão...Quando por fim os braços terminaram de afundar-se na água da banheira que agora estava colorindo-se de vermelho pude assimilar o que havia presenciado.

Está morto.-a voz quase não me respondia.

Não te escapará de mim nunca, entendeu? Te perseguirei até onde esteja, até o inferno se for necessário!

Até o inferno!

Até o inferno!

A voz de Shuichi ecoava dentro do meu pensamento...Era verdade, e eu havia me esquecido por completo!

Hihihihihi...-um som de risos me fez virar.

Nani?

Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Quando menos esperava, tinha a Yami-Shuichi pendurado no meu pescoço...Tinha asas pretas iagual a eu e um tridente na mão igual a eu, tinha uns shorts e uma camisa justos e os olhos lhe brilhavam vermelhos entre a neblina criada pelo vapor.

Não pensou que eu te deixaria ir tão rápido, neeh? Não pensou que escaparia de mim tão fácil!? Vamos a estar juntos para sempre! Ihihihihi...

Sempre

Sempre

Sempre

Nããoooooo!! Fica longe de mim! Fica longe de mim! Deixe-me descansar!

Está falando no da...Reaciona!

Yuki? Yuki? Me ouve? Sou Shuichi, seu baka...

What a Problem?

Eiri...Shindo, será melhor que Eiri reacione!

Tohma, não grite com o Shuichi na no da!

O escritor abriu muito os olhos, estava tombado no chão de um dos andares da NG...Os demais rodeavam olhando o fixamente, pareciam alegres...

Yuki, Yuki...Desculpa, não queria...Só queria te abraçar...Não pensei que fosse cair assi8m!

Shuichi tinha a cara cheia de enormes lágrimas.

Não! Fica longe de mim! Fica longe de mim!

Demo...Yuki, que você tem?

O cantor se aproximou a ele para verificar que tudo estava em ordem, logo depois o loiro se levantou bruscamente e depois de olhar a todos confuso saiu correndo para o elevador. Agora se lembrava, havia ido buscar Shuichi e este se havia lançado para abraçá-lo, depois havia sentido uma dor muito forte na cabeça e havia perdido a consciência.

YUUUUUUUUUUKI!-Shuichi corria atrás dele sem conseguir alcançá-lo, foi o último que este escutou antes de fazer funcionar o motor do carro...

OWARI!

Yo Minna-san!

Bom,pra começar vcs nunca devem ter me visto aqui...¬¬ Mas td bem,né? Estão me vendo agora! n.n

Para mim foi muito legal traduzir essa fic n.n!Ah, e só mais uma coisa:

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!

Ja Ne!


End file.
